


Are You A Boy Or A Girl? (very original title I'm sorry)

by Ashten



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Nonbinary Character, non binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashten/pseuds/Ashten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blanche is unsure how to approach the age old question that every young trainer is asked. Enjoy this little drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You A Boy Or A Girl? (very original title I'm sorry)

July 6th, the day I became—No, I was _always_ a pokemon trainer. After all, what else would one ever call me?

I knew that Professor Willow was going to ask the age-old question that every newly-becoming trainer would be quizzed on. For some reason or another, he felt it to be mandatory. Was every child really so ambiguous?

However, I knew exactly how I would respond that very moment.

 

“Number seventy-eight,” the muffled voice called from the loudspeaker, proclaiming the number that Blanche so anxiously anticipated to be called. They glanced down at their now crumpled paper that they received the moment they entered the building. The paper was damp and clammy, clearly from gripping it so tightly with sweaty palms. The child stood up a bit too fast and paused for a moment as blood rushed to their head. Gaining composure back, Blanche made their way to the door that a newly-announced trainer exited from, donning a colour scheme of reds and giddily clutching her pokeball, which appeared to contain a Charmander. Blanche had already decided that first pokemon they would choose. It was other questions that made their feet shuffle.

Swinging open the door, Blanche was greeted to a friendly smile and wave by none other than Professor Willow. He finished setting up the placement of starter pokeballs, and gestured the child to come forth.

“Greetings,” he began, “I am Professor Willow!” His smile made wrinkles appear under his eyes. “And who may you be?”

“Blanche. I am…Blanche.”

The professor nodded. “Lovely name. Now if you’ll just allow me to jot that down…” He looked down into his hands, and appeared to be taken aback. He flipped his hands over a few times, Glanced over to the table across the room, and gave a hearty chuckle. “Oh, silly me, always forgetting simple things! It appears I’ve left my clipboard on my desk! I’ll be just a moment, child.” He waved a finger and strode to his desk.

Blanche clenched their teeth. They had an extra moment to prepare theirself for the inevitable questionnaire. What would they say? What _could_ they say? Had such a situation ever arose for another trainer-to-be? If so, how was it handled? Blanche struggled to find any answers to their own personal list of questions, despite their best efforts to seek advice.

Professor Willow returned with what looked like a grin of slight embarrassment, and stood in front of the pokeball display. “Now, let’s get back to the task at hand!” He paused and looked upward, as if his short term memory was somewhere on the ceiling. “Ah yes, as a new trainer, it’s time for you to choose your very first pokemon!”

Blanche blinked. Had he really forgotten? They weren’t surprised, considering his prior descriptions of his personal memory issues, but even so…it truly did feel like their lucky day. All of their anxieties seemed to slip away as they stepped forward to pick their starter companion. “I’ve already decided. I choose Squirtle.”

“Excellent decision! I’ll go ahead and write that down…” his eyebrows raised, realizing his mistake. “Hold on a moment! Looks like we’ve forgotten something, so don’t take that pokeball just yet! Gotta keep things in order around here.”

Their arm froze in place, fingers going numb.

“Are you a boy or a girl?”

Their heart pounded. Blanche stretched their fingers around, releasing tension from their body to relieve the anxiety and give a response. In a stir-of-the-moment act, they reached forward and held their hand above the pokeball.

“I’m a pokemon trainer,” they said, picking up the ball, “always have been.”

Professor Willow tilted his head quizzically, and stood aloof for a good few seconds, but proceeded to chuckle and write in a third response by the two checkboxes. He looked in their eyes, and gave a wholehearted, warm smile.

“My dear, aren’t we all?”

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope that Professor Willow's final words made sense;; he's basically saying that everyone is a person regardless of race, age, gender, or anything really. Hope you enjoyed this short drabble hehe


End file.
